Eradrin's 100 One-Shot Challenge
by EradrinSkyleaf
Summary: Basically, this consists of one-shots ranging from romance to tragedy to action/adventure. If you want to join, PM or review. Reviews are appreciated! Rated T because it's warriors.


**I know there are a million of these out in the world of fan fiction, but I got super excited about writing one... So here I am. This a 50 one-shot challenge book. If you wanna join, just PM me and I'll add you to the list below. Yep.**

**List:**

**EradrinSkyleaf**

**Silwyn Galathi**

**Leafpelt of ThunderClan**

**Here are the challenges:**

**1) Dreams**

**2) Combat**

**3) Jagged**

**4) Fog**

**5) Hideout**

**6) Forbidden**

**7) Love**

**8) Friendship**

**9) Tiger**

**10) Spike**

**11) Heartbeat**

**12) Daylight**

**13) Painless**

**14) Threat**

**15) Flight**

**16) Desperate **

**17) Boundaries **

**18) Ally**

**19) Grief**

**20) Sunrise**

**21) Magnificent **

**22) Awkward**

**23) Journey**

**24) Wings**

**25) Your Choice**

**26) Goodbye**

**27) Feelings for You**

**28) Choose a Path**

**29) Ashes**

**30) Oceans**

**31) Final Assessment**

**32) Frost**

**33) Leaf**

**34) Guest**

**35) Flinch**

**36) Betray**

**37) Filthy**

**38) Heal**

**39) Always**

**40) Claw**

**41) Cruel**

**42) Agony**

**43) Affection**

**44) Hunting**

**45) Falling**

**46) Cave**

**47) Forest**

**48) Drowning**

**49) Light**

**50) Your Choice**

**Here I go with Dreams! For some reason, I had a hard time writing this.. Until I thought of Firestar and Spottedleaf.**

Spottedleaf watched Firepaw lean over her body. _No! _She thought. _Please, Firepaw, do not grieve for me!_ She could hear his thoughts as he crouched low to the ground, ears flattened with misery. _Why did she have to die? Spottedleaf, I will always love you. I hope you can hear me._ She desperately tried to reach out to him, but she floated farther and farther away, unable to reach the grieving tom.

Spottedleaf curled up in her den, pelt unkept and muscles cramped from sitting in one position for so long. She rested her tail on her nose, screwing her eyes shut as a fern leaf tickled her nose. _Yes! This has all been a dream, nothing more. I am back in the medicine den, sorting herbs, and- _her thoughts stopped short as she opened her eyes, scanning StarClan territory.

Suddenly a shadow fell across the entrance to her den. Spottedleaf flinched and looked down. "Spottedleaf." A cat nudged her. "Spottedleaf, get up."

"Get away from me!" She snarled uncharacteristically.

"I mean you no harm." Spottedleaf looked up.

"Featherwhisker?" She gasped.

The long furred tom dipped his head. "I hoped to meet you here, although not this soon. i cannot bear to see my former apprentice so distraught. What is wrong?"

Suddenly Spottedleaf felt as though she could not contain herself any longer. "I love Firepaw! I always have and I always will! He means more to me than anything." She finished, breathless, and stared defiantly at Featherwhisker. "I know medicine cats are not supposed to fall in love, but I love him with every single hair on my pelt."

Featherwhisker closed his eyes. "I understand." he mewed simply, and backed out of the den.

Spottedleaf gawked at him. "You do?!" He did not turn back.

* * *

She watched as he became a warrior, pride prickling her fur. She visited his dreams, determined to not lose the connection she had once shared with him. She had even told him she would wait for him in StarClan, but it was not enough. He was beginning to fall for a certain sand colored she cat.

The pain Spottedleaf had felt at death was nothing compared to the agony she had suffered when Fireheart admitted he loved Sandstorm. Not her, _Sandstorm_. Why Sandstorm, of all cats?! She had taunted him when he first arrived!

Spottedleaf spent days seething with betrayal and jealousy, blaming herself for Fireheart's new love. Finally, she decided to visit him in his dreams.

She stalked through the night, finding the flame-furred warrior fast asleep in the warriors den. "Fireheart, wake up." She breathed. He stirred, then pushed himself into sitting position.

"Sp... Spottedleaf." He mewed, eyes darkening as he looked at her. She froze. Usually his eyes lit up.

"Fireheart! I've missed you!" She purred, rubbing against him. He looked away, gaze scanning the sleeping warriors. it landed on one in particular, a sandy-colored she cat.

"Spottedleaf, I know why you have come."

Spottedleaf looked down, heat searing her fur. "And I have come to tell you this."

"I cannot love a memory."

Spottedleaf gazed at him, mystified. "What... What're you saying?" He shook his head and turned back to the den, padding inside, until he was lost in the shadows.

The truth began to sink in. _He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. _

* * *

Even as she gave Firestar her blessing at his leader ceremony, she still felt lingering jealousy. _I'll always love you, Firestar. _She thought. _If Sandstorm makes you happy, let her. I will protect you and watch over you as long as I am able_. Firestar's eyes had clearly shone with relief as she told him to love Sandstorm. But she half-regretted it, hoping he would still love her as he had before that night.

This memory ran through Spottedleaf's head as she raced down the clearing, barreling into the she-cat that was choking Sandstorm. "Mapleshade." She snarled, pinning the Dark Forest cat to the ground.

"Give up, Spottedleaf!" She hissed, struggling under her grasp.

"Never!" She retorted. Mapleshade paused and glared at her.

"Sandstorm stole _everything_ from you! Don't you want revenge?!"

Spottedleaf felt her grip loosen. "Sandstorm makes Firestar happy. I want nothing more for him."

"Fool!" Mapleshade growled, kicking her hind legs into Spottedleaf's stomach. they rolled down a nearby slope. Now Mapleshade had Spottedleaf against the ground. "Say goodbye!" She flexed her claws against Spottedleaf's fur, causing her to flinch.

"Spottedleaf!" She looked up, seeing Firestar break out of the fern bushes at the opposite side. Suddenly Spottedleaf felt agony explode in her head as sharp claws sliced her throat. _Help_, she thought, as flames flickered at the edge of her vision.

Firestar knocked Mapleshade off her, sending her away with a swipe. Spottedleaf did not look to see what had become of her. "Spottedleaf, please! Don't die!" He mewed desperately, causing Spottedleaf to flinch. "You promised you would wait for me in StarClan!"

Spottedleaf shook her head, eyesight already darkening. "I cannot journey with you, my love." She whispered feebly. I'm sorry.

"Leave her." A cat meowed. Firestar turned away, pleading something Spottedleaf could not hear. As he turned back, she opened her mouth, trying to say something to him. _I love you. I always will. And I always have. You mean more to me than anything. Goodbye._ A small gasp escaped her, and her world went black.

**Okay guys, this killed me to write. I wanted to shed some light on Spottedleaf's POV, and it just killed me. :,( I was about to cry. I adore both SandxFire and SpottedxFire, and ughhhhhh this was just sadness.**

**If you want to join the challenge, PM me or review it or something. The next one-shot will be up soon!**


End file.
